The 64th Hunger Games
by ThatOneCrazyChick1
Summary: 15 year old Theresa Rose of District 6 is picked for the 64th Hunger Games. Along with the male tribute she has never seen around the district before. Who will win? Only time can tell as the Games begin. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open, I shiver for a moment and then stand up. Today is the day before the reaping. I know I should be worried about being picked, but I'm not. I'm more worried about my younger brother, Cole. He is the world to me and I'm not going to lose him to some stupid event put on by the Capital. Not this year, not ever.

"Tessa!" a voice calls.

I turn my head and look out the window to see my best friend. His name is Nate. We met when we were little, in school. It was the first day of school, I was only 7 and he was 8. You see, I don't like people; they tend to get on my nerves. But Nate was different, I don't know why, he just is.

"Hey, Nate, be quiet, Cole is asleep still." I murmur still tired. But I walk over to the door and open it for him anyways. He walks in and sits down. I raise my eyebrows in question. "Is there something I can help you with? Should you not be with your family, most are with there loved ones on this day in particular." I say, sitting beside him.

Nate nodded. "Yes, **most **of us are. But I have things to do today, you know. And so do you, don't forget." He reminded me, digging through his bag. I can't help but wonder what he is talking about. What must I do today? Cole has school soon and I must prepare for tomorrow. My mother and father are dead.

"Um, ok…" I say, still confused. "I'm going to wake Cole; you just stay here and do… whatever you're doing now…." I say, standing up and walking into the small room my young brother sleeps in. I sit on the edge of the bed and sigh almost silently. What would I do without my brother? What if he went into the Games? Would he last any longer then the Blood Bath? "Cole? I know you don't want to, but today is school so you must wake." I say.

He opens his eyes and stares at me, a look of worry on his face. "But Tessie, I want to be with you today, tomorrow may be the last day I see you…." He said sitting up and hugging me. I put on my best fake smile and tried to comfort him.

"Cole, you can see me for half of the day tomorrow. When you get home I want to talk to you." I pause, "Nate is here, why don't you dress, I will make breakfast and you can eat while Nate and I talk."

Cole nodded and I walked out of the room, quickly closing the door behind me. I make my way back to Nate and sit back down. Nate looks over to me and sighs. "I know it's hard to have no one looking out for you, Tessa." He started, "And Cole looks up to you, you are all he has."

"You needn't remind me, Nate." I say glaring at him. I hated being reminded that, it makes me feel worried I will let Cole down. Nate looked slightly hurt, but the rest was unreadable. "I'm sorry. I just don't want-" I stop, no one wants those who they love to be sent into the games. Nate has a younger sister -Alice- and an older brother -Shane- at home. "I don't want to talk about this any longer." I stand up and walk over to the bread on the counter. I slice it into pieces and put them on the table with water for Cole.

"Tess, I'll see you tomorrow." Nate says and stands up. I give him a quick hug and slightly smile.

"Nate. And may the odds-"

"-be ever in your favor." He finished my sentence and walks out the door, leaving me to wait for Cole.

When Cole finally came out, he is dressed and ready. He eats his breakfast quickly and hugs me goodbye. When he walks out the door I feel a slight sadness inside me. I brush away my feelings and look around for our clothes for tomorrow.

After finally finding my blue dress and Cole's good shirt and pants, I lay them out for tomorrow. The rest of the day I worried and waited for tomorrow to come. But when Cole came home he was quite tired and had a quick dinner. I say goodnight to him and walk back into my room. My room was in the small kitchen we have. I wanted Cole to have as much space as he could.

But as I lay down my head and closed my eyes, I couldn't help but think of all of the unanswered questions in my mind. But there was one most of all.

Will I ever see Cole after tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thanks to everyone who is reading. It means alot. For this one I was going to make is two chapters but I decided to make them into 1. Also a quick thanks to anyone who tells me 'Good job' or 'You have a few grammar mistakes' because I really do want to make everyone happy. :D**

Another day here and gone again. I woke up in the morning and saw Cole already awake. I lift my head and move the hair out of my eyes. "Cole, why are you up now? I would wake you up after I woke." I asked and stood up then walked over to him.

"Because I'm nervous." Was all he said.

"Oh, I forgot to talk to you yesterday." I say and sit by him. "Cole." I start, "You are only 13 years old, and I promise you that you will not be picked for the Games. I would not let you go anyways; you know I would take your place."

"Tessa, I don't want either of us to be picked! Don't you understand?" he asked.

"No one wants to go. But no one can prevent that from happening. Cole, please, it will be fine." I say and he nods.

I give him his clothes and I get my dress. He changes in his room while I change in my room. Then everyone is called to the Reaping. Cole wouldn't let go of my hand until we needed to part. I hugged him and he went into the line, I do the same. When it is my turn I sigh quietly.

"Name?" one person asks.

I look up at them. "Theresa Rose." I say and they prick my finger to take my blood. Then push me to a seat. Cole was sitting across from me with a worried look on his face. I nodded and waited for everyone to take their seats. Seria May –The one who picks the names in district 6- makes her way to the stage. She smiles her 'charming' smile and begins the reaping.

"Welcome to the 64th Hunger Games! And may the reaping begin." she says to the crowd. "Ladies first!" she said and her hand goes into the bowl. And when she takes it out she looks around the crowd and says.

"Theresa Rose."

Everyone stares at me. I stand up and look over to Cole who is crying but I look away and walk up onto the stage. Seria smiles at me and I face everyone in district 6.

"Give a round of applase for Theresa Rose everyone!" she says.

Everyone is silent for a moment but then they clap because they have to or they might be killed. I could see Cole still crying and I look at the floor. Seria nodded and put her hand into the other bowl for the boys. When she pulled a name out she opened the paper up and read the name.

"Destery Ky."

The crowed looks around until they see someone stand and walk to the stage. I couldn't help but to smile because it wasn't Cole or Nate. Destery walks to Seria and I.

"Shake hands you two." She said. I hold my hand out to him and he takes it, he still looked shocked from being picked. Destery had ink black hair and blue eyes. He looked about my age, maybe 16 or 17. Through all of it I was thinking one thing.

I'm going to have to kill him.

. . .

The first two and last 2 people to come and say goodbye to me were Cole and Nate. The door opened and Cole shot through it before I could say anything. He practically had me in a death grip and wouldnt let me go. I look over to Nate and he tries to pry Cole away from me, with no prevail. Then Nate joins the hug but before long, he lets me go.

"Tessa, you can win this, you have an advantage to them all." Nate said, locking his eyes with mine. "I have something for you." he said and pulled out a necklace. It had a big upper case T for Tessea, the edges were spiked out to a sharp point. That means do om him and hug him again, not wanting to let go; but knowing they would have to leave soon.

"Ok, its time to go." a Peacekepper said, dragging them away from me.

"Tessa! You can do this, do it for me!" Cole yelled before being dragged out of the door.

"Nate. Check on Cole for I was going to say something else but they were already gone. In the next few minutes Seria came to my room with 2 Peacekeepers to take me to the train. Destery was by their side and I was not planning on talking to him, if I do I wont be able to kill him in the Games. And we all know that Im having a hard enough time thinking of killing anyone, maybe I could kill no one unless they come after me... My thinking was cut short because we were soon all seated on the train.

"Now, I want both of you to got alot of rest tonight because you will both have very busy days tomorrow." Seria says. I do what I do best and worry about Cole and Nate. What will happene to them when I dont come back? I look down at my hand and see the necklace, then I put it on and start twisting it around with a hand.

"Are you listening Theresa?" someone asks. I turn to look behind me, it was Destery. I nodded in return and sigh quietly. "How long does it take to get to the Capital?" I ask.

"We should arrive early in the morning. So eat up and you can meet your mentor in a few minutes, I have to find them.." Seria says, brushing her hair back. I think Im getting a headache from looking at such bright shades of pink and green. But before I could say anything she stands up and walks off into the train halls.I look over to Destery. "So, do you think we have a chance of winning?" he asks.

I dont think my plan of not talking to him at all will help me very much, or work more then a few minutes more. So I shrug and look at the floor. "Why wont you talk to me? Am I that horrible?" he asks. So many questions!

"Because I dont like to talk to people, ever think of that?" I say glaring at him. Then Seria comes back in with our mentor. "Theresa, Destery, these are your mentors, there names are Niall and Pheobe." she said. Wow, in district 6 we just call them the Morphling Twins. They won maybe 30 something years ago and have ever since turned to Morphling to tend to their greif. Now their skin is growing to be a light yellow color, they look to be in their 50s.

"Pleased to meet you both." Phoebe said, looking to Destery then to me. Niall was very quiet, I wonder how they won, I only heard they won from around the village a few times, plus they are the only ones live in the Victors village. "The pleasure is all mine." I say smiling. I needed to trust them, they need to trust me now is a good time to start trying.


End file.
